jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 18
TOKYO MX ＊ アニメ 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」:ストーリー |storyboard = Shingo Uchida |epidirector = Shingo Uchida Mitsuhiro Yoneda |anidirector = Kenji Yokoyama Madoka Ozawa Yukitoshi Hotani Shin Hyung Woo Kyoko Kotani |assistani = Ryo Kobayashi |anicoop = Megumi Itoi Shunichi Ishimoto |key = Hideyuki Sugiura Nobuhiro Kashiwaki Etsuo Nakajou Kenichi Watanabe Tadashi Makino Takeshi Kanto Rika Kanetaka Tomoya Kai Toshiya Kuwahara Megumi Honda Tatsuo Nakajima Tsuguru Fukuda Shin Hyung Woo Aya Nishimura Megumi Itoi White Line :Cha Myoung Jun Mitsuhiro Yoneda Seven Arcs Studio Kibanari Nakamura Production |2ndkey = Soichi Honda Shunichi Ishimoto Aya Nishimura Nana Koinuma Gu-nyon Wang Emi Tamura Manami Minagata Toru Akiba White Line :Sul-ah Kang Hyun-ae Kwan Myung-ju Sim ' TAP ' |designcoop = Yukitoshi Hotani Masahiko Komino Jun Ishigami Megumi Itoi Gorou Murata |chapters = 81-84 |airdate = February 9, 2013 |endate = February 25, 2017 |opening = BLOODY STREAM |ending = Roundabout |previous = The Deeper Plan |next = A Race Toward the Brink }} is the eighteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the ninth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers Chapter 81 through Chapter 84 of the manga. Summary After his fight with Esidisi, Joseph heads back to the manor without realizing that Esidisi's brain had latched onto his back. Meanwhile, Lisa Lisa prepares for her bath while Suzi Q has trouble deciding on which blouse her master should wear. Suzi Q runs into Joseph downstairs, not recognizing him because he lacked the mask he'd been wearing for the past few weeks. She informs Joseph that Lisa Lisa had asked to see him and advises him to wait for her to finish her bath. Suzi Q leaves and Esidisi is shown to have left Joseph's body. Joseph goes upstairs and notices Suzi Q handing off a package to a mail boat at the docks. Joseph decides to peep on Lisa Lisa bathing through the keyhole and sees Suzie Q inside, to which he expresses confusion as he had seen Suzi Q down at the docks only moments before. Lisa Lisa notices that the Red Stone of Aja is missing, and Esidisi (inside Suzi Q's body) reveals he had mailed it away in order to get it to Kars. Joseph comes in but Esidisi intends to stall them by holding Suzi Q hostage, as in order to kill Esidisi they would have to kill her. Caesar returns and is told by Joseph and Lisa Lisa to catch the mail boat before it arrives in Venice. Esidisi attacks Caesar and blocks the doorway, preventing anyone from leaving. Joseph and Caesar use their combined Ripple energy to force Esidisi out of Suzi Q and neutralize any damage to her. Esidisi is disintegrated by the sunlight and Joseph admits his respect for him. Suzi Q reveals that the Stone is aboard a train headed to Switzerland and Joseph, Caesar, Lisa Lisa, and Messina drive off to catch the package before it reaches its destination. Elsewhere, Kars wonders why Esidisi had not reported back to him and assumes that something must have happened to him. A dog is nearly run over by a pair of drunk drivers, but Kars uses his Light Blades to kill them. Joseph wakes up to find that the train had been stopped by customs and that Nazis have retrieved the package from the train, stating that they are taking it for research. An unidentified Nazi who speaks to Joseph as if he was familiar with him tells the group to talk with him in a log cabin up ahead. Later on that evening Kars approaches the cabin and senses the body heat of several soldiers inside, killing them with his Light Blades shortly afterwards. When he enters, he notices that there is still one soldier left in the room. Confused as to why he can't sense his body heat, Kars attacks the soldier, who blocks with his hand. The soldier's glove rips from Kars' attack and reveals that it is mechanical underneath. Joseph enters the room and identifies the soldier as Stroheim, much to his surprise. Appearances |Av5=KarsAvAnim.png|Name5=Kars |Av6=MessinaAvAnim.png|Name6=Messina |Av7=SuziAvAnim2.png|Name7=Suzi Q |Av8=StroheimAvAnim.png|Name8=Rudol von Stroheim }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Site Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes